


自白

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 橡胶轮胎因猛烈摩擦而烧焦，它们和机油的刺鼻异味混在一起，还有水，河道里的水藻和淤泥，他所有的地方都很痛，甚至说不清到底是什么地方受伤，剧烈的疼痛几乎麻痹感官，他知道有什么不好的事情发生了，但他没法思考更多，他很疲倦，他想睡，是的，就这么睡着吧，睁开眼睛一切都会好的，那不过是一场梦，他很困，但恍惚间听到的切割金属的声音仍在阻止他入眠，仍有人在冲他喊叫，但那就好像是在海底倾听水面上的异响。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	自白

“在这儿，看着我，让我看看你的眼睛。”

从头顶传来的声音断断续续的，他很困，意识正处于滑下梦境中的边缘，但仍然努力地将眼睛睁开了一点，谁在说话？

“看着我。”

那个声音又来了，有些恼人，他想叫他不要说了，让他一个人休息一下，那台大手术整整做了十个小时，突发情况不断，他有那么一瞬间甚至在怀疑自己的完美记录大概要在这儿完蛋了，结束后更是累得连吃饭都没胃口，倒在了休息室的沙发上不省人事，然而有个护士跑来拍醒他说急诊那边出了事，一桩严重车祸——

“斯蒂芬，看着我。”

他很困，但听到那个声音，他仍然费力地又将眼睛睁开一点，他是医生，无论如何，毕竟是他们需要他，就算那手术做不了、他什么都做不到，他也还是要睁开眼睛，至少看看病历，然而他发觉自己已经疲惫得就连控制视神经接收光线都变得极为困难。外星人入侵纽约的那一次，他几乎72小时没有离开手术室，医务人员休息室里也全被安排上休息的伤员，他持续时间最长的睡眠不过三个半小时，真的，他真的需要休息，半个小时——不，几分钟——

“嘿，别闭眼。”

好像有只手滑上他的脸颊，似乎在尝试着令他清醒过来。

不，那就不是医院的护士了，整个大都会综合医院还没哪个员工会这样对他，就连克里斯汀也不会，他们最多只会拍拍他的肩膀，他不算招人讨厌，但也绝不是那种下班后还有人想和他一起小酌放松的朋友，他也乐于如此。他的生活不需要他人过多参与……

“坚持一会儿，别睡好吗？”

……所以那是谁？

他的面前仍只有模模糊糊的光线与色块，间或又是一阵一阵的黑暗袭来，他什么都看不清，他的头很晕，像是醉酒，又像是脑神经被什么病变压迫影响从而失去空间与平衡感。他想开口问对方到底是谁，然而仅就张开嘴这一件事几乎已经花光了他的力气，声带好像被什么东西堵住了，气流艰难的从缝隙里进进出出，他说不出话，只是在呼吸，他只是还在呼吸——他似乎——他曾经这样做过，那是什么时候——

“看着我，看着我。”

血的味道。

橡胶轮胎因猛烈摩擦而烧焦，它们和机油的刺鼻异味混在一起，还有水，河道里的水藻和淤泥，他所有的地方都很痛，甚至说不清到底是什么地方受伤，剧烈的疼痛几乎麻痹感官，他知道有什么不好的事情发生了，但他没法思考更多，他很疲倦，他想睡，是的，就这么睡着吧，睁开眼睛一切都会好的，那不过是一场梦，他很困，但恍惚间听到的切割金属的声音仍在阻止他入眠，仍有人在冲他喊叫，但那就好像是在海底倾听水面上的异响。

（“……睁开眼，看着我，看着我——他醒了，他还活着，直升机呢，快点直升机呢——看着我，能听见吗？告诉我你叫什么名字——”）

真蠢，为什么会有人不知道他的名字呢？那是神经学协会的晚宴，他被邀请去做演讲，怎么可能会有人不认识他，他们为什么要问他的名字？他应该在晚宴上，为什么会有直升机？

“……斯蒂芬……”

剧烈的恐慌突然攥住他的心脏。

他的手。

不，他的手，不，不，不。

**“斯蒂芬！”**

他猛地睁开眼睛。

托尼·斯塔克正低头看他，他迎面对上了那双暗金色的眼睛，突然间，一切都回来了，他不在医院，他不在那辆兰博基尼里，他不在病床上，他在这儿，他的手上没有固定器，他还能握着托尼的手，事实上，他们的双手正紧紧握在一起。

“托尼……”他想再多说一点什么，但仅仅叫出他的名字，他的喉咙便一阵发紧，猛地咳嗽了两声，看到对方焦急的神情，他又连忙摇了摇头示意没事。

“别睡了，别再吓我了，斯蒂芬，看着我。”托尼的紧张并未因他的清醒而消失，但手上的力道已经放松了些，“你被那个大章鱼须之类的东西抓住甩到了那座造船厂的墙上，我简直——不，别动，星期五，做一次全身扫描——”

“……我……”他想要站起来，但立刻被托尼阻止。

“别动，医生。”托尼的语气不由分说，“那个大怪兽已经被解决了，让别人去打扫战场吧。你可能有脑震荡，还没排除其他内伤，什么都别做，就这样待着，只要让我能一直看见你那双能变色的好看眼睛，跟我说说话，别睡过去。”

斯蒂芬有点想笑，但牵动嘴角这时仍有些吃力，于是他尝试着眨了眨眼：“这样？”

“和急救人员调情，嗯？看来你确实没事。”托尼也跟着笑了笑，神情也终于松弛下来，“对，看着我就好，我也没什么事做了，可以在这里数到王开传送门把你扔进医院前你眼睛能变多少种色。”

“你开始的。”他的后脑确实还在隐隐作痛，他知道自己确实不该随便移动，体力也应该尽量节省，但仍然把对话补充完整，“唤醒程序没错……但急救人员不会夸伤患的眼睛好看。”

托尼挑了挑眉：“那你要投诉我吗？”

“你都没有行医执照。”

托尼笑了起来，那低沉却轻松的笑声令斯蒂芬长长出了一口气，是的，他在这儿，他的手不会好了，但他如今能握着别人的，他回来了。


End file.
